Difícil de romper
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: "Gracias pero no te creo". "Entonces sólo me quieres utilizar." "¿Sería tan malo decir que sí?" ¿Tú eres difícil de romper? Aomine x Himuro


**Difícil de romper**

Lo observó desde el otro lado de la mesa; no había querido evitarle la mirad desde un principio, pero cuando Daiki lo observaba como si fuera su presa, con una extraña mezcla de gozo y rencor, era difícil mantenerle la mirada.

¿Cómo es que el resto no se había dado cuenta?, el moreno estaba a punto de saltarle encima y plantarle un puñetazo para luego besarlo y seguir golpeándolo y besarlo hasta que estuviera inconsciente, pero no era su culpa. No lo era. Él se lo había advertido desde un principio: "Me gustas, pero no creas que realmente me gustas".

Himuro no se había inmutado mucho, sabía de la rivalidad que el moreno tenía con su hermano del alma y creyó que era una de esas broma para ver que tal reaccionaba o si iba y se lo contaba a Taiga: "Gracias, pero no te creo".

En ocasiones, cuando se encontraban, aun le sostenía la mirada y Daiki lo observaba con ojos altaneros, ¿Cómo iba a gustarle a ese sujeto?, el hombre sólo estaba enamorado de sí mismo y él no podía lidiar con alguien así, en todo caso ¿Por qué iba a gustarle?

-Pareces alguien difícil de romper- le contesto cuando le preguntó. Los demás chicos estaban aún en la cancha, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Eso no suena muy amigable Aomine-kun.

-No pretendo ser amigable - dijo, directo observándole con sinceridad mordaz –No pensé que un sujeto como tú me mal interpretara cuando te dije que ""me gustas, pero no realmente"- Los labios de Himuro se fruncieron de manera inconsciente – como dije, pareces difícil de romper.

No era difícil evitarse, Atsushi pocas veces lo mencionaba y Kagami pocas veces los reunía, cuando se encontraban, Daiki le observaba desde lejos con clara advertencia y el moreno le devolvía la mirada, cuando se tocaban era como si se repelieran el uno al otro y el día continuaba su curso normal. Fue hasta que Daiki se vio en serios problemas con la materia de inglés que Atsushi –siempre ajeno a los demás- decidió ayudar y entregar a su amigo al predador.

Las asesorías eran siempre en un lugar público, Daiki se regodeaba en silencio ante ellos, ¿Acaso el moreno tenía miedo de estar a solas con él?, Himuro, al contrario del moreno, se encontraba extrañamente interesado por alguien más, pero ¿A quién decirle?, ni hablar.

-Cuando pones atención pareces ser un chico listo Aomine-kun.

-Soy un chico listo.

-Listo para causar problemas.

-Puedo ser tu mayor problema chico emo- Himuro rodó los ojos – dime cuando podre tocarte y dejare de molestarte.

-No soy una chica, no parces el tipo de chico al que le agraden los chicos.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los chicos?

-Me gusta la persona, no su sexo, Daiki.

-A mí me gusta la persona y tener sexo con ella…él.

Las asesorías salvaron el trasero de Daiki de asistir a la escuela de verano y lo enviaron directo a los brazos de Tatsuya cuando aceptó ir de campamento con sus excompañeros; Himuro no había podido rechazar la invitación de Atsushi y la de Taiga.

Habían quedado separados, tal y como debía ser; pero Daiki era persistente y logro colarse a la cabaña donde Tatsuya se encontraba.

-Esto cuneta como acoso Daiki- susurro cuando se lo topo al lado de su cama y lo empujo, Atsushi parecía estar en estado de hibernación.

-Sólo será un momento.

-Tu no me gustas ¿Entiendes?

-No, no me interesa.

-Esto podría ser acoso sexual Daiki.

-Me arriesgare.

Se mantuvo un férreo encuentro de manotazos, empujones y pataletas, hasta que Himuro logro someter por algún milagro, a su hormonal contrincante –Dije que no y no, es no – le beso el cuello y salió huyendo hacia la cabaña de Taiga.

En un lapso de muchos meses, Himuro se libró de situaciones similares; cuando se encontraban rodeados de sus amigos todo era igual, tenían una indiferencia bien calculada, pero Aomine conseguía que estuvieran a solas, tenían una que otra platica amena e incluso llegaban a intercambiar risas y justo cuando a Tastsuya empezaba a agradarle el moreno, este cambiaba de actitud y terminaba arruinando todo.

-No soy facíl de romper Daiki.

-Eso es una insinuación directa Tatsuya.

-No, es una afirmación.

-Me gustas, creo que no me gustas relamerme, porque detesto insistir.

-Gracias, pero no te creo.

-Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Si o te gusto realmente, ¿Solo me quieres usar Daiki?

-¿Sería tan malo decir que si?- un peso se liberó del corazón de Himuro y le sonrió. Había un pequeña fisura en un lugar imaginario.

-No lo creo, me agradas, pero tal vez tú deberías preguntarte si eres fácil de romper- Daiki lo encaro con una mueca y Himuro se acercó rápido, tomándolo de la cintura, acercando sus labios a su nariz; el beso recayó en la comisura de los labios y el giño fue directo al corazón.

-Yo soy difícil de romper Tatsuya.

-No te creo...

-Déjame mostrarte lo fácil que puedo romper entre mis brazos.

El de ojos grises sonrió y se separó, dejando una extraña aura entre los brazos del contrario - ¿Y si te muestro yo primero?

Se adentró al restaurant donde todos los demás estaban y Aomine lo siguió de cerca, sentándose del otro lado, mirándolo fijamente.

-Vamos hermano- alzo la voz Kagami – dime que es eso que querías anunciar.

-Oh si – sonrió y miro de reojo a Daiki – Estoy en una relación ahora y realmente estoy feliz por ello.

Kagami aplaudió ante el anuncio todos los demás lo llenaron de felicitaciones, a excepción de dos personas en la mesa. Daiki seguía sin quitarle la mirada ¿Estaba jugando con él? Y el otro…el chico de gafas y cabello verde, permanecía inmóvil, fue hasta que Himuro se levantó y fue a rodearle con los brazos que se movió y logro sonreír.

"No, no te creo Tatsuya ¿Midorima?" pensó el moreno, eso debía ser una broma.

Debía ser una broma el sonido imaginario de algo rompiéndose, si debía ser una broma…


End file.
